


Harriet's bulley

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Harry, Bullied Harry, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Forced Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Touching, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU! After defeat of Voldemort, Harriet choose to complete her last year in Hogwarts. To her annoyance only other Seventh year choose to retain is Pansy Parkinson, her long term bully in Hogwarts. Read further about how they adjust around each other.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Harriet's bulley

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Neville, Ron and Harriet are Gryffindor's golden Trio. Submissive Harriet and dominant Pansy. Contains lot of lesbian sex. So you are warned before reading.

Harriet Potter wasn't entirely sure how this happened. Well, technically she did know what happened, Pansy Parkinson had pressed her up against a wall and proceeded to almost literally shove her tongue down her throat, and Harriet had let her, but she wasn't sure why Pansy had done that and perhaps more importantly why Harriet had let her? Why Harriet had allowed it to happen over and over again for the past few weeks? Why she couldn't stop thinking about the other girl whenever they weren't kissing? Most of all, why was Pansy doing this to her?

This was the same girl who had mercilessly bullied her for seven long years just because neither of her parents supported muggles and now she was kissing the living daylights out of her every chance she got. Oh yes, Pansy was definitely up to something, and Harriet was going to find out what. Just as soon as she was allowed to get a word in edge ways, like every other time Pansy only moving away from her lips to kiss her neck or to leave her alone entirely, and when she was doing the former Harriet found it impossible to talk.

After a few minutes of switching between making out and kissing Pansy whispered in Harriet's ear, "So, wanna come back to mine?"

Harriet briefly frowned in confusion, then her eyes went wide and she stammered, "I, I, I don't think that's a good idea."

Pansy pouted, "Oh come on, it's not like anyone will see you."

That wasn't a given, but it was likely the case. After the final battle with the Dark Lord most final year students were told they would have to retake the year or work intensely over the summer if they wanted to graduate. There were a few exceptions, but Harriet refused to graduate on a technicality, so she was permitted to work over the summer and take her exams at the end of it. Almost no one had followed her lead, and the only other girl in her year who had also opted for that option just so happened to be the only member of Slytherin with the guts to return to school. Pansy Parkinson, the girl who was now grinning at her like a cat with a mouse.

"What's the matter?" Pansy purred, "You're not scared, are you?"

Harriet glared at her rival. She knew that Pansy was using her ego against her, but dammit, she had spent the past seven years, and especially the last year dealing with nightmares far more terrifying than Pansy freaking Parkinson, and however much her common sense screamed at her this was a bad idea she just couldn't help puffing up her chest and then probably making a huge mistake. Mostly out of pride, but also out of a little curiosity.

"Lead the way." Harriet huffed.

*

Pansy was pretty sure she was grinning like a mad fool all the way back to the Slytherin dorms, the only exceptions being when she looked back to check Potter was still following her and that one time they actually crossed paths with a teacher. In an unexpected and adorable turn of events Potter froze and then darted into a classroom, Pansy feeling amused and weirdly hurt by this action, but only a bit. Mostly she found it amusing, and it didn't matter as the teacher barely acknowledged their existence before continuing on their merry way, Pansy having to resist mocking her rival as that would no doubt risk her plan.

It was almost painful, but Pansy kept her mouth shut, the only remaining Slytherin keeping her eyes on the prize as she led the proud member of Gryffindor into her little web where she would be devoured. Figuratively speaking, of course. Because while the thought had crossed her mind the truth was Pansy wasn't out to hurt Potter. At least not physically. No, Pansy wanted to hurt her emotionally. She had spent a lot of time and energy emotionally hurting this girl, but this would be different. Because after she had defeated the Dark Lord what could Pansy possibly do to put her in her place? Answer, sexually corrupt her. Oh yes, the idea of turning prim and proper Harriet Potter into a perverted lesbian slut practically made Pansy giddy with glee.

What made her feel even more giddy was kissing Potter again, which Pansy did at the first available opportunity. Namely as soon as they got through the door to the Slytherin dorms, Pansy shoving Potter up against the nearest wall and kissing the living daylights out of her. God, she loved having the whole dorm all to herself. It made her want to spend the better part of the next hour making out with Potter all over the place, almost making Pansy wish she was coming back next year, so she could see her fellow members of Slytherin hangout in places where she defiled the high and mighty Harriet Potter.

Pansy hoped before they passed exams she would be doing a lot more than kissing around the Slytherin residents, but she knew that right now there was no way Potter would allow her to get any further outside of a bed, so eventually she guided the other brunette to her room, their lips barely leaving each other's the entire time. Once they arrived Pansy gently lowered her rival onto her bed so she ended up on top of her. Then she spent what felt like several hours making out with Potter before the real fun could finally begin.

Harriet couldn't help but get lost in the long kiss. She felt like a fool for doing so even before Pansy made her regret it, but she just couldn't help herself. No one had ever kissed her so passionately before, or so skilfully, and Pansy's soft body was pressing down on her own, and it just felt also wonderful that she couldn't think straight. Which was not meant to be a terrible pun, Harriet forcing herself out of her head as she once again tried to convince herself to fully regain consciousness, or better yet shove Pansy away, run out the door/dorm room and never give this wicked girl a second look again.

Instead she kissed Pansy like she was the love of her life until the evil girl reminded her she was anything but. Namely by sliding a hand under her robes and directly into her knickers, which finally caused Harriet to break the kiss with a loud gasp. Before she could get a word out in protest Pansy jerked her head forward, reminding Harriet of the big snake she had been saved from by Luna of all people, only instead of going in for the kill Pansy just crashed her lips against Harriet's and roughly restarted the kiss. A kiss which Harriet didn't return at first, but Pansy refused to be denied.

Honestly Harriet wasn't even sure why she did eventually kiss back. Only that wasn't true. It was her bloody hormones. After five years or so of forcing herself to continue focusing on the much bigger problems she had she'd recently tried to get some of the satisfaction she had mostly denied herself while battling the Dark Lord, only to end up failing to find that satisfaction in Ron Weasley's bed. At first she thought it was her. That there was something wrong with her. Then Pansy bloody Parkinson started kissing her, and it awoke something terrifying within Harriet. Something she wasn't willing or ready to face. Something she desperately needed a distraction from right now.

More kissing was an excellent distraction. One which despite herself Harriet loved. And to be fair Pansy's hand wasn't moving or anything, so the bitch was being forceful but not flat out fucking her without permission. In a way she was even giving her a chance to protest. Perhaps it was naive, but Harriet even chose to believe that had she not kissed back at all Pansy would have stopped. Eventually. Maybe. Or she was just naïvely giving Pansy too much credit because she wanted to believe the best in people. Especially people who made her heart race from just smiling at her.

Pansy wasn't entirely sure what she would have done if Potter refused her. If she refused any of the many steps to follow. She would probably let the girl go. Probably. Then again her desire for Potter was seriously getting out of hand. Either way it wasn't something she liked to dwell on, or could considering she was now not only kissing Harriet Potter but her bare hand was against the bare pussy of this stuck up Girl-who-lived. Her hand was against Harriet Potter's cunt, and the other girl was obviously wet. Obviously wet for her. Harriet Potter was obviously soaking wet for her, and despite a valiant effort Pansy couldn't help point that out.

So breaking the kiss Pansy growled, "You're so wet."

With that Pansy shoved her index finger as deep as it would go into Potter's cunt in one hard thrust, causing little Girl-who-lived to cry out loudly with obvious pleasure. Pansy then smiled wickedly and took a few long seconds to enjoy the feeling of Potter's womanhood quivering around her. And to feel disappointed that Potter closed her eyes during the penetration, although that was short lived as those emerald eyes opened again and stared up at Pansy with awe and lust. Perhaps most importantly of all it gave Potter a chance to protest if she wasn't ready for this. Then when no protest came Pansy began slowly pumping Potter's tight little twat.

Nearly the entire time Pansy wanted to make a crack about how Ron obviously just didn't have what it took to keep a girl happy. That maybe he and Neville Longbottom should joined them for a three way and, if they could keep their hands off each other long enough, maybe together Neville and Ron could shove their dicks inside Potter's prissy little cunt, or one in her prissy little cunt and the other up her tight little arse, and then they could finally get the job done. But even then they wouldn't be able to compare to even just one little finger from Pansy, partly because when it came to girls those boys were hopeless, but mostly because Potter was a total lesbo, and deep down she knew it.

However as much as she wanted to Pansy was able to restrain herself. Mostly because it would ruin the mood, but also more than a little because she was just so captivated by the look on Potter's face, and more importantly in her eyes. Actually it was mostly that, although not risking Potter stopping this was still a big reason as that was increasingly becoming unbearable, Pansy feeling like she physically needed to corrupt this girl. Pervert this girl. And most of all just flat out fuck this girl. That feeling pushing Pansy to finger her rival even harder, which not only made the look in her eyes and on her face more enjoyable but increasingly made her cry out, which Pansy loved.

Harriet was close. Closer than she'd ever been with another person before. She... she was going to cum. She could feel it. She was going to cum from another person for the first time in her life. Oh God, she was going to cum for Pansy Parkinson. It was humiliating and shameful but she was going to cum for her school bully. And another girl at that. Fuck, she felt like such a slut. But she didn't care. Well, she did, but not enough to ask Pansy to stop. Not when she could practically taste her orgasm, and knew that it would be more powerful than anything she'd experienced before, given this was so much better than just using her own fingers or that one night with... her boyfriend, Harriet not wanting to think his name as she was on the edge of cumming for someone else.

Then just as it was about to happen Pansy cruelly pulled her hand away, causing Harriet to whimper pathetically. She then whimpered again, this time mostly in lust, as Pansy brought the finger which had just been inside her up to her mouth, wrapped her lips around it and slowly began sucking on it. She even moaned. Pansy Parkinson moaned in obvious, if may be exaggerated, pleasure as she sucked the taste of Harriet's pussy off her finger while staring at Harriet the entire time. Which of course made Harriet blush and look away, at least until Pansy got up and started taking off her clothes.

Blushing at the sight before her Harriet frowned and after a little glance at the other girl asked, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Potter?" Pansy mocked.

"Well, obviously... but..." Harriet blushed as Pansy was only in her knickers, "Why did you stop?"

"Because I want to cum first." Pansy said, pulling off her knickers, "And if you want to cum at all, you're going to make me."

With that Pansy slowly crawled her way up Harriet's body, pausing briefly once they were face to face so she could smirk at her. Harriet lowered her gaze to Pansy's lips, and wondered if she would taste herself if they kissed. She was actually disappointed when Pansy didn't do that, and then she was really taken aback at the other girl's brazenness as she placed her knees either side of her head so she was kneeling directly over her face, giving Harriet a up close look at the womanhood of the girl who had bullied her for years. Then Pansy slowly lowered herself until the only thing Harriet could see, smell, touch or taste was Pansy Parkinson's pussy.

There was then a few seconds of silence and then Pansy sighed, "Do I really have to tell you what to do now Potter?"

Even though she doubted that Pansy could see her given their current positions Harriet glared up at her bully. And she wanted to shoot back of course she knew what Pansy wanted, but she wasn't so sure she wanted it. This was just all happening so fast. This wasn't what she had expected when she agreed to come to Pansy's room. Eventually, sure. Somewhere down the road. But not now. The most she had been expecting was a little more passionate making out, and maybe a little fingering if she was lucky. The type of which made her cum of course. Harriet wasn't ready for this, but she also wasn't sure she could stand being teased for not having the stomach to go through with it.

For a while she was truly undecided, then Pansy mocked her, "What's the matter Potter, too much for you? God, you're so selfish. Well, I suppose I could oooooooooohhhhhhhhh fuck! Oh my God, mmmmmmmmmm, that's it Potter, just like that, lick me! Lick my pussy! Oh Fuck! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh shit!"

Pansy had known she was pushing her luck, but she just couldn't help it. Teasing Harriet Potter was just instinct for her, and at times like this the girl just made it so easy for her. Given the way she had responded to her body Pansy had been fairly confident that if Potter complained she could just stick her fingers back into that tight little twat and make her cum so hard she would at the very least come back, if not willingly bury her face in Pansy's cunt to try and return the favour. But to her surprise, and delight, Potter actually did it. She actually began licking her pussy in that submissive position.

When it initially happened Pansy couldn't resist running her mouth a little bit, but she trailed off for a little while so as not to overwhelm the poor prude. Give Potter a chance to settle into a steady cunt lapping. Then when the other girl was tonguing her twat like a good little slut Pansy chose to close her eyes and just savour the feeling of Harriet Potter licking her pussy. Which she didn't really like, so instead she opened her eyes and chose to savour the moment by taking a look at who was in between her legs. Not that she had the best view of them, but it still added to the wonderful moment, a wicked grin pretty much plastered to Pansy's face from the time Potter started licking to the point where that became no longer satisfying.

"Yesssssssss, that's it Potter, become the little rug muncher you were always meant to be. Mmmmmmmm, become MY little rug muncher. Ooooooooooh yes, become my personal little rug muncheing slut! Fuck, I always knew you were a dyke." Pansy mocked, "Oh yeah, I always knew you nothing but a closet muff diver who was just dying to dyke out on my pretty little pussy. Ohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yesssssssss, lick my clit! Oh shit, lick my fucking clit again you filthy little blood traitor! Do it! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssssss, YES SUCK IT, SUCK IT, OH MY GOD!"

As she continued bullying the poor girl licking her cunt Pansy started grinding herself down against Potter's admittedly pretty face. This caused Potter to glare up at her, which was adorable, and only made Pansy mocked her more and grind harder. Most likely in an effort to get her to stop Potter suddenly started concentrating on her clit, which made it hard Pansy to talk coherently. Then impossible when Potter switched from licking to sucking, and then switching between the two while picking up the pace until Pansy could practically taste her orgasm. Which was when the bitch gave her a taste of her own medicine by slowing down the clit licking and sucking so she could deny her that orgasm.

Infuriated by this Pansy yelled, "NO! Oh fuck no, mmmmmmmm, make me cum, dammit. Make me cum or I swear I'll ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, OH YES, THAT'S IT, MMMMMMMMMM, oh fuck, no please... please... please Potter, make me cum. I need to cum. Please, oh shit. Ooooooooooh GAWWWWWWD YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FUCK ME!"

Quickly becoming desperate for what she wanted Pansy begged the filthy little blood traitor and to her delight, and relief, she gave it to her by gluing her mouth to her clit and sucking on it as hard as she could. In response Pansy screamed her bloody arse off, savagely pressed herself down, and then grinded her cunt against the other girl's face and then came in it. She came harder than ever before on the pretty little face of perfect little princess of Dumbledore Harriet Potter, who she was doing this too having just as much to do with the act itself on why she came so hard. Then she found herself cumming over and over again, her mind was literally melting with pure ecstasy until she couldn't even think coherently, let alone speak.

Harriet couldn't believe she was doing this, but she could no longer even think of stopping. She had in the very beginning before her taste-buds had been set on the fire by the amazing flavour of pussy cream, and even afterwards thanks to Pansy's cruel words, but she had quickly compromise on punishing Pansy for that and providing herself with even more yummy cunt juice to swallow. But then something even better than pussy juice filled her mouth and Harriet went berserk, sealing her mouth tightly around Pansy's entrance and trying to suck every drop out of the other girl, after she already swallowed whatever was in her mouth of course.

After that she slammed her tongue as deep as it would go into her school bully and fucked her with it for a few long minutes before she got another mouthful of cum. At which point she quickly removed her tongue and concentrated on swallowing and sucking again before repeating the process over and over again. Or at least the swallowing and sucking part, because it wasn't long that Pansy was grinding on her face so forcefully and in all kinds of frantic directions that no matter how hard she tried Harriet just couldn't really do anything except swallow and suck. Then swallow and tried to stay alive, which wasn't easy.

At this point Pansy was grinding down on her face so hard that she was literally smothering Harriet with her pussy. For the last few minutes, or however long it had been, Harriet's whole world had become Pansy's pussy. It was all she could see, all she could taste, and perhaps more importantly all she could smell. All the oxygen she could get into her lungs was heavily fragranced with Pansy's pussy, and while that was frequently enough when her school bully had simply been sitting on her face now Harriet was certain she was going to pass out if she couldn't think of a spell to safe herself. Even worse, at least in her mind, was the fact that so much cunt juice was going to waste.

For a horrifying moment Harriet thought that would be her last thought, possibly ever. That she would have survived a war with The Dark Lord only to die from being suffocated by Pansy Parkinson's pussy, the utter humiliation of that oddly turning her on even more. Then thankfully Pansy rolled off of her and collapsed onto the bed beside her, leaving both students to desperately gasp for breath. Then, because apparently she had no shame, Harriet started scooping up the cum and pussy cream which had coated her face. Only that wasn't true, she very much felt shame because of it, but she couldn't stop, Harriet completely lost in her desire for pussy.

"That was actually quite good, for a beginner." Pansy complemented.

"Thanks." Harriet grumbled.

"Now, to reward you." Pansy grinned, getting off the bed and then adding, "Take off your clothes and get on your hands and knees. I want that cute little arse of yours in the air."

Pansy then walked over to her chest of drawers, resisting the urge to look back at Potter. She was fully expecting the other girl to ask why and then whine and complain when she found out what Pansy had in mind. The latter most likely would still happen, but to Pansy's surprise the former didn't happen. Sure, Potter was in no rush to obey her, but after a surprisingly brief silence Pansy heard movement and turned to watch the other brunette slowly pull off her clothes and then turn over onto her stomach and lift her gorgeous arse into the air. For a few minutes after that Pansy just had to stare at that drool inducing sight as she was forced to admit to herself she had never seen anything more beautiful. Then she quickly retrieve the items she had left the bed for, attaching one of them to her body before returning to the bed.

She did so slowly, still unable to take her eyes off Potter's botom. Which wasn't surprising, that arse was a work of art. Even the most beautiful thing Pansy had ever seen. Which made her hate their uniforms and the usually chilly weather of their school even more, because if she'd been able to get a good look at that magnificent rump sooner she wouldn't have waited so long to make a move on the other girl. But she wouldn't dwell on that now Pansy finally had her rival right where she wanted her, and where she could finally put her in her place once and for all, Pansy looking her lips evilly as she crouched down behind her rival and grabbed two handfuls of Potter arse, causing a adorable gasp to leave the Gryffindor's lips as she began groping her bottom.

"You know Potter, you really do have a fantastic arse." Pansy murmured softly.

"Erm, thanks?" Harriet blushed.

Potter then gasped as Pansy lent down and slid her tongue over the other girl's arse hole. She hadn't meant to do so, she had just been compelled, as if she was under a spell or something. Momentarily Pansy thought that maybe Potter had done something, but from the surprised gasp and embarrassed whimper it was unlikely. The sounds of course cause Pansy to grin, but the also caused her to repeat the process, Pansy actually licking the arse hole of a blood traitor. If only her parents could see her now. She honestly didn't know what they would be more horrified about, the fact that she was doing this to another girl or to a blood traitor. That it was both would mean the act itself would barely even register to them, and Pansy got a wicked kick out of the thought of their disapproval.

Resenting them for siding with The Dark Lord and getting themselves locked up Pansy started really going to town on Potter's bum hole, massaging it with long, slow strokes of her tongue for several long minutes while her rival let out the most adorable gasps, whimpers and moans. She wasn't even sure Potter tried to hide her embarrassment, or her enjoyment, and Pansy got off on that even more than the thought of the looks on her parents faces WHEN she told them all about the brilliant blood traitor that is too mighty Haariet Potte she had kinky lesbian sex with. Best of all, this provided an excellent opportunity to prepare Potter for what was to come, and ease her into it.

Harriet couldn't believe that Pansy Parkinson was actually doing this to her. Or that she was actually letting it happen. Harriet told herself it was just to put an end to Pansy's bullying once and for all. After all, how could Pansy ever tease her again after Pansy literally licked her arse hole? But deep down Harriet knew that was bullocks. She would never be able to remind Pansy of this in public. Hell, even if it was just the two of them in a small room like this Harriet wouldn't be able to even imply it, as she was bright red and speechless now just from thinking about it. No, she was doing this because she enjoyed it. Because it actually felt good. And that was the worst part of this perverted experience.

What Harriet couldn't figure out was what Pansy was hoping to gain from this. Was she really just a perverted bum muncher who just wanted to shove her tongue up her arse? Or was there something more sinister going on here? What exactly did Pansy have been mind for her? And when was she going to start giving her some real pleasure? All of which were good questions, but Harriet was too busy moaning to ask them, especially when the last question was answered with a couple fingers shoved straight up her snatch, nearly making Harriet cum on the spot. Unfortunately she didn't, but it still felt really good, especially when Pansy began pumping those fingers in and out of her cunt or trying to do the same to her arse hole with her tongue.

Of course she didn't get very far, at least not with her tongue. Her fingers were another story, Pansy pulling them out of Harriet's twat and then firmly pressing one of them against Harriet's until a few moments ago completely untouched arse hole. Harriet's eyes then went wide as she felt her anal ring stretch open to allow Pansy's finger to invade her most private area. This made both girls gasp and swear, Harriet practically able to feel Pansy's smirk without even looking back at her. Not that she could. In fact she couldn't do anything. All Harriet could do was kneel there dumbly as Pansy Parkinson slowly pushed a finger knuckle deep into her bottom.

"Oh Potter, you're so tight." Pansy moaned, before grinning, "Mmmmmm yeah, your little arse hole is sooooo tight."

Harriet whimpered, and then after a few long seconds whined, "Why are you doing this?"

"Have you seen your arse? How could I not?" Pansy countered, using her free hand to slide over that amazing rump, "I mean, just look at it? It's so... fuck-able."

"What!" Harriet squeaked.

"I said your arse is fuck-able." Pansy repeated shamelessly, before adding, "And I bet no one's fucked it before."

"N, no. Of course not." Harriet said softly and nervously.

"Good, that means I get your anal cherry." Pansy grinned wickedly.

"What?" Harriet squeaked, becoming very pale.

Ignoring the protest Pansy explained, "See, I was going to fuck your pussy, but the second I saw your arse I knew I was going to have to fuck it. I was going to anyway, at some point, but now I've seen just how desperately your arse needs to be fucked I just can't resist. And don't worry, I picked up a little something frommuggle world to make you feel at home."

For the first time since getting on all fours Harriet nervously looked back at the other girl, and then blushed furiously when she saw what was around her waist. Harriet had never seen one in person, but she vaguely heard of the device, and even if she hadn't it was obvious what this was for. It was a strap-on dildo, and Pansy intended to sodomise her with it. And instead of making it very clear that wouldn't happen she just stared at that device in amazement as Pansy continued fingering her arse, eventually adding a second and third finger, stretching out her forbidden hole and preparing her for that unspeakable act. The unspeakable act she should have prevented, and yet for some reason she stayed silent.

Then she felt Pansy removing her fingers and, knowing this was her last chance to get out of this, Harriet softly begged, "Please, couldn't... couldn't you just fuck my pussy instead?"

"No." Pansy said firmly, "I want your arse, and you want to cum. So it's a fair exchange."

"But why?" Harriet whimpered.

"I told you, your arse NEEDS to be fucked. And I really want to be the one to fuck it first. So if you want to cum, you'll take it up the bum." Pansy said, before grinning, "Or you can slink back to your room and get yourself off, but I don't think that would be good enough for you, would it Potter?"

No, it wouldn't, but Harriet wouldn't give Pansy the satisfaction of hearing that. But she was just so desperate to cum all Harriet could do was offer a compromise, so after a long pause she whimpered, "If, if I hate it, you'll stop and eat my pussy?"

"Sure." Pansy grinned, before grinning, "But you won't tell me to stop. I know your type Potter. All prim and proper, until you get the taste of something naughty. Then you can't get enough. Mmmmmm, and with an arse like this, you were made to be an anal slut. Oh yeah, you'll see. Tomorrow I bet you'll be begging me to bum you."

"Fat chance." Harriet grumbled.

Pansy just chuckled evilly and pressed the tip of her cock against Potter's bum hole, pushing forward with enough force to stretch that pretty little hole. To her shame Pansy thought she might have literally drooled at the sight of that stretching, but she couldn't help it for some reason, just as she couldn't help letting out a little cry of joy when Harriet's arse hole stretched wide enough for the fake dick to slide into that beautiful backside, meaning that Pansy had officially taken Potter's anal virginity. Oh yes, she had popped the anal cherry of the little Girl-who-lived who had haunted her dreams for years now, so it was no wonder she cried out with joy.

Luckily Pansy's little cry of joy was drowned out by Harriet Potter's cry of agony, which sounded so pitiful even Pansy pitted her. However a bigger part of her was turned on by it, and the whimpers which followed as Pansy began forcing inch after inch of dildo into Potter's beautiful little bottom, Pansy going as slow as possible so she could savour the sight in front of her. And to not do any serious damage of course, as no matter how she felt about this girl destroying such a beautiful work of art like this behind would be a crime Pansy couldn't bear to commit.

So lost was Pansy in this unspeakable act that it felt like only seconds until her thighs connected with those gorgeous arse cheeks, both girls letting out a little whimper of amazement that every inch of that man-made cock was now buried in Harriet Potter's bowels. Oh yes, perfect little Choosen One Harriet Potter had a massive cock up her arse, the thought/reality of that bringing a huge smile to cross Pansy's face. Then she giggled, smacked the other girl's dildo stuffed arse and taunted her victim.

"Every inch! I can't believe you took every inch of this cock up your arse!" Pansy exclaimed in delight, "Fuck, you're such a slut! Mmmmmm, an anal slut."

To Pansy's disappointment Potter offered up no response. No attempt to protest or salvage her dignity. And again it was likely she had none left, as Pansy couldn't imagine ever feeling dignified again if she let something so huge violate her bottom. Still, she had expected the argumentative Potter to be defiant to the end. Oh well, Pansy would just have to amuse herself in other ways. Specifically in the extremely perverted sight of her strap-on pumping in and out of the other girl's bum hole, Pansy spreading Potter's cheeks to give herself the best possible view of that poor little hole stretching for her.

Harriet felt like there was a telephone poll up her arse and she had no idea how it got there. Right now she had no idea how she allowed things to get so out of hand she was actually allowing a girl who bullied her mercilessly to sodomise her with a giant strap-on dildo. It seemed impossible, even under the context of everything her life had become since she had discovered the wizard world, and yet here she was face down in getting her arse fucked by a girl she used to hate. And just when she didn't think it could get any worse she felt a spark of something which could only be described as pleasure.

Quickly raking her brain for an excuse Harriet concluded that it had to be a spell. That Pansy had enchanted the dildo, or the lubricant, or something and now was giving her the illusion of pleasure, because Harriet didn't think she could live with herself if she turned out to be one of those girls. An up the arse girl. The type of girl who genuinely liked it up the arse. Or even worse, the type of girl who could actually cum from such a thing, the idea of cumming from being sodomised frightening Harriet more than anything she'd ever faced, with the possible exception of Voldermort himself.

To Harriet's shame she soon found herself having to grind her teeth, bit her lip and/or dig her fingernails into the palm of her hand at random intervals to try and prevent a moan as pleasure from escaping her lips. She even considered deliberately tensing up, but Harriet had done that when she was initially robbed of her anal virginity and she really didn't want to go through that again. Although she found herself reconsidering it as her rectum increasingly relaxed and to her horror began giving her overwhelming pleasure, touching places inside her which were never meant to be touched by outside forces becoming stimulated and ultimately forcing her to moan loudly.

"Yessssss, moan for me Potter!" Pansy chuckled with wicked delight, "Moan like the anal slut you are. Ooooooh yeah, I told you, didn't I? Mmmmmm yeah, I told you deep down that you're a slut. Oh yes, all you being prim and proper, that's just for show. What you really are is a depraved little anal slut. Ohhhhhhhh yessssss, Harriet Potter is nothing but an up the bum girl, with a arse made for fucking."

Again Harriet didn't respond, and not just because she couldn't possibly have a come back, but because she refused to beg for more of this. She wouldn't beg for this. She wouldn't beg to be bum fucked like a common street whore. Even now she had dignity, and class, and... oh fuck, it felt so good. Why did it have to feel so good? Why did she have to like it so much? No, this had to be a spell. It just had to be! She just wasn't that kind of girl. She was a nice girl. A normal girl. She couldn't enjoy it. Couldn't beg for more. She wouldn't. She couldn't. She just couldn't. Oh fuck it.

"Harder." Harriet whimpered, her voice barely above a whisper.

Of course Pansy still heard it, although she acted like she didn't, "What was that? Speak up Potter!"

Whimpering again Harriet groaned into the sheets, "Fuck me. Fuck me harder!"

"Nope, still can't hear you." Pansy grinned wickedly, "If you want something, you'll have to be clear about it."

Groaning into the sheets one last time Harriet then lifted her head and yelled as loudly as she could bear at that moment, which admittedly was pretty loudly, "Fuck me harder! Fuck my arse harder you bitch!"

"That's better." Pansy chuckled, "But given I'm not the one bent over with a big dick up my arse, I don't think I'm the bitch here. No, that would be you. You're the bitch here Potter. My bitch. Oooooooh, I like the sound of that-"

"Please just get on with it." Harriet interrupted with another whimper.

"Not so fast Potter. Let me finish." Pansy scolded, before grinning again, "You want me to fuck your tight little arse hole harder so you can cum, yes?"

"Yes." Harriet moaned.

"Well I don't want this to be a one time thing." Pansy revealed, "In fact if I'm going to stay the entire summer with only you for company, I'm going to NEED to fuck this arse whenever I want. So if you want to cum, then you've got to agree to be my bitch."

"What?" Harriet exclaimed.

"You heard." Pansy grinned, "I would make you my anal slut, but I'll be wanting access to that hot mouth of yours too. That way I can have you munching my cunt whenever I want, and cleaning my cock when your arse has got it all dirty."

"Ewww, no." Harriet grimaced, before trying to negotiate, "I'll, oh, I'll eat your pussy, oh, and let you... you know, bum me, if I'm not studying or in class, but I'm not putting that thing in my mouth, and I'm not your bitch."

"Okay then." Pansy said casually, taking a risk by beginning to slowly pull her strap-on dick out of the other girl's arse, "You now the way out."

"What are you doing? No! Stop it. Please?" Harriet whimpered, then just as the toy was about to come out yelled, "Alright fine! I'll do whatever you want, just please don't stop fucking my arse."

Pansy grinned, pushed a few inches of strap-on back into Potter's bottom and asked, "So you do like it, huh?"

"Merlin's beard, it's so good! Ooooooooh shit, it feel so good." Harriet whimpered, "Fuck me! Please Pansy, fuck my arse. Fuck it harder!"

"Will you be my bitch?" Pansy pushed, sliding a few more inches of dildo back into Potter's bum, "Say it! And make me believe you, or I won't fuck this amazing arse of yours."

"Yes! Yes, I'll... I'll be your bitch." Harriet whimpered, tears of shame running down her cheeks. She didn't want to do this, but she was so desperate to cum she would say anything in this moment. So, telling herself they were just empty words, Harriet wept, "I'll be your anal loving bitch! Oh fuck Pansy this feels so good. You have no idea how good it feels. Please fuck me harder! Please? I need it so bad. I'll do anything. I'll eat your pussy whenever you want. Be your up the arse girl 24/7. And I'll, I'll clean it afterwards. I'll suck my own arse off your cock if you'll just use it to make me cum. Ohhhhhhhh yes, make me cum. Please make me cum. Oooooooh yessssssss, fuck me harder, mmmmmmmm, just like that, ah fuck! Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwwwwwd!"

Tears of overwhelming shame and humiliation fell from Harriet's eyes as she blurted out whatever she thought Pansy would want to hear, the most obnoxious things she could think of falling from her lips as her school bully revelled in the humiliation she was inflicting upon her for several long minutes. Then finally she began increasing the pace, slowly at first but all too soon Harriet didn't care about what she was saying. She didn't care about who she was with, where she was or even what she was doing. She didn't care that she was getting sodomised, because it just felt so amazing.

It helped that by the time that Pansy was pounding her pooper with what had to be every ounce of her strength Harriet was completely incapable of uttering one coherent sentence. She could barely form a coherent word, and those were only bad words. Perhaps best of all Harriet was so blissed out that there was nothing Pansy could say to upset her, although she was impressed that the other girl took over talking dirty the moment she was no longer able and maintained a coherent running commentary in between both their moans, cries and screams of pleasure and the sound of Pansy's thighs smacking into her arse cheeks over and over again.

"Take it Potter! Take it up your perfect little arse!" Pansy taunted, taking a hand off the other girl's waist every so often so she could smack that perfect arse, "Mmmmmmm yessssssssss take it! Take it you bitch! Oooooooooh fuck, if only your friends could see you now. Can you imagine it Potter? Can you imagine your precious friends seeing you like this? Can you imagine your boyfriends, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom, seeing you bent over and getting your arse fucked? Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, and what about all the rest? Can you imagine your entire house seeing you getting buggered by me? Can you imagine everyone in Hogwarts, students and teachers alike, seeing you taking it in the arse, and fucking loving it? Because I am. And I bet you are too, aren't you? Aaaaahhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhh, you're imagining them all seeing me turn you into my bitch by fucking you up the arse, and it's going to make you cum for me. Well, go ahead bitch, cum! Cum for me, you little stuck up Girl-who-lived. Cum you anal slut! Fucking cum blood traitor, fucking cum! Yeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, that's it! Fuck!"

Those words should have completely put her off, but to Harriet's horror they were the thing that ultimately pushed her over the edge. The thought of her friends and Weasley family seeing her being degraded and violated like this actually pushed her over the edge of the powerful orgasm of her life, Harriet weeping with shame in between screams of ecstasy as her brilliant brain felt like it was exploding and melting at the same time. Actually, that might have been her entire body, which she slammed back against Pansy like a mindless animal until Harriet was no longer able to feel shame, or anything else, which wasn't overwhelming pleasure.

Just when the sensations started dying down Harriet was hit with another orgasm, and then another, and then another, and then another, until Harriet was sure she would never recover. That her mind and arse hole would never recover from this arse pounding, her most private hole left forever gaping and her brain left nothing but a puddle in her head. And in that moment, as she was overwhelmed by ecstasy, Harriet actually thought it would be worth it. Which was her last coherent thought for what felt like a very long time as she collapsed face down, completely exhausted and whimpering as Pansy continued to sodomise her through climax after climax.

Pansy laughed with wicked glee when she made Potter cum, but that quickly subsided when she saw just how hard she made the other girl cum. She had known Potter was enjoying it, but to see her get off so hard from it was so damn intoxicating. She was making little Miss Choosen One Harriet Potter cum like a total whore with a dick in her arse, Pansy desperately wanting to point that out but her throat was dry from all the dirty talk, and honestly it would have probably ruined this perfect moment. Well, perfect for her, although Potter certainly wasn't complaining at that moment.

Exactly the opposite in fact, the prim and proper girl slamming herself back against her like a mindless animal, causing her well-rounded little arse cheeks to jiggle hypnotically as the bum fucking became even harder. Pansy responded by using even more speed and force, partly thanks to magic but she also found that it was just easy and natural for her to abuse another girl's bum hole in this way, Pansy feeling like she was made for this. Made to sodomise other girls. Dominate them in this ultra-perverted way and turn them into anal sluts. Like Potter. Oh yes, she had made Harriet Potter her anal slut, and Pansy was going to use her arse for her pleasure whenever she wanted from now on.

The idea of Potter being her anal slut, and/or her bitch, combined with the constant bashing against her clit, the sheer joy of sodomising the other girl and best of all how quickly and easily she made her rival cum over and over again, hopefully solidifying Potter's new role, all combined to give Pansy the most satisfying climax of her life. It wasn't quite as hard as those that Potter was receiving, but it was better because she didn't have to deal with the humiliation of having a massive cock up her arse, which was Pansy's last coherent thought for a while as the Slytherin became completely lost in sodomising the Gryffindor.

From then on both girls were wild animals, working together to make sure that Potter's rectum was perhaps literally wrecked as the arse fucking became nothing short of an assault, Pansy's previous concerns about harming such a beautiful piece of art being completely forgotten as she almost literally tried to destroy it. At least until she had almost no energy left, at which point Pansy gave one last hard thrust to make sure every inch of her dildo was buried in the other girl's rectum and then just stayed there for a few long minutes, both she and Potter desperately gasping for breath and trying to recover from both the sodomy and the incredible orgasms they'd just had. Then without warning she pulled her strap-on out of Potter's arse, spread her cheeks and then admired her handiwork.

Then with a wicked chuckle Pansy announced, "Wow Potter, your arse sure does look cute when it's gaped. Fuck, I can practically see inside your stomach."

Harriet whimpered, because what else could she do? Her dignity had been well and truly robbed from her, and her arse felt literally ruined. Yet no matter how much it hurt, and even though she was convinced no spell could ever fix the damage Pansy had done or even allow her to sit down again, Harriet couldn't shake the feeling that it was worth it for those orgasms. That she would do anything, no matter how degrading and unthinkable, to feel that way again. Sadly, but not surprisingly, she soon got her chance to make good on that thought and humiliate herself even further, and do something else she thought she'd never do.

"Okay Potter, time to make good on your promise." Pansy said, dropping down onto the bed after a couple of minutes of admiring her rival's gaping arse hole and then pointing to her dick, "Suck it! Mmmmmmm, suck your own arse off my cock. Solidify your new role as my bitch by cleaning my bottom flavoured dick with that pretty little mouth you used to kiss your boyfriends."

Again Harriet whimpered pathetically, but this time she looked up nervously at Pansy, the other girl now directly in front of her and lying with her other half leaning against the headboard. For a few seconds she considered begging for mercy, or running away as fast as her incredibly weakened legs would carry her, but ultimately she lowered her head in submission, closed her eyes and wrapped her lips around that arse flavoured cock. Because really, after what she had just allowed this girl to do to her what was one more debasement? But more importantly Harriet didn't want to risk Pansy not fucking her arse again, so she reluctantly did as she was told.

To Harriet's surprise she didn't find the taste of her own arse that unpleasant. In fact she even kind of liked it, which may have been the greatest shame of the night, which was really saying something. But the flavour distracted her from the pain in her arse, and allowed her to turn off her brain for a few blissful minutes as she began giving Pansy the best blow job she was capable of giving. Which wasn't very impressive, given she had done this only once before for Ron, and he had been nowhere near this big, her inexperience setting Pansy off and she roughly grabbed her hair and pulled her back and forth while hurling yet more abuse at her.

"Come on Potter, you must be able to do better than this!" Pansy scolded, "You must have had plenty of practice with your two boyfriends, haven't you? Or does prim and proper Harriet Potter not do this kind of thing? Well, now you do bitch, because now you're MY bitch. Mmmmm yeah, when I'm done with you Longbottom and his ginger lackey will be thanking me for training you how to properly suck a cock."

Doing the best to ignore the words of her bully Harriet concentrated on getting every drop of her anal cream off of the dildo. As she could only get so much in her mouth that involved a lot of licks, Harriet trying to placate Pansy by doing it as thoroughly and as eagerly as she possibly could, the once proud girl putting every ounce of strength she had left into cleaning that dick. Even when it was clearly clean she continued to lick, and to suck where she could, and most of all look up lovingly at her new owner, Harriet hoping against hope that she could please her. Her bully, her Mistress, her Pansy.

**Author's Note:**

> Work is not orignally written by me.


End file.
